The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays, and more particularly, to extended display identification data (EDID) shadowing techniques for fast display startup.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, are commonly used in electronic devices such as televisions, computers, and phones. Some electronic displays portray images by modulating the amount of light that passes through a liquid crystal layer within pixels of varying color. For example, by varying a voltage difference between a pixel electrode and a common electrode in a pixel, an electric field may result. The electric field may cause the liquid crystal layer to vary its alignment, which may ultimately result in more or less light being emitted through the pixel where it may be seen. By changing the voltage difference (often referred to as a data signal) supplied to each pixel, images may be produced on the display.
When an electronic display is turned on, the electronic display is first initialized to process image data from a host device. Specifically, the electronic display retrieves extended display identification data (EDID) and timing controller configuration data from a storage device as part of the initialization. Conventionally, after the electronic display has completed the initialization process, the electronic display sends a signal to the host device notifying the host device that the electronic display is initialized and can begin receiving image data. Such an initialization process may be time consuming and may delay the startup time of the electronic display.